Quest:Serious Rumor
Objectives Track down Wolfchev and stop his experiments once and for all. Summary Male Player Dialogue="A guy...? Ah! Hey, man!" up? "Have you ever heard of horrific norman experimentation committed in Rekenber Corporation, whose head office is here in Lighthalzen?" Norman experimentation?? "Yeah! Norman experimentation! There are a lot of rumors that horrible norman experimentation is actually performed, but these people in the slums... don't want to believe that due to to the welfare movement from Rekenber. Well! And those rich people seem to know something, but they never mention that... Ahh! And this is a secret that just SOME PEOPLE know. I heard that from Rekenber Lab... a person named... um... Wol... Anyway!! A scientist named Wolf-something suddenly got sacked and he must be related to this rumor, I think..." mean... Wolfchev? "Ohhhh?! Yeah, Wolfchev! That's right, the name was Wolfchev... The mad scientist. I suppose you can then understand the story faster... I am sure that he's involved in the rumor, I swear. By the way... what about you? Is there anything that you know about him?" him what you know. : "He happens to research norman "homunculus" without telling Rekenber Corporation and there was a whistle-blower who reported to the Corporation so he was fired." "Oh man! You seem to know a lot! By any chance, are you concerned with Rekenber??" : "..." "Don't worry, I didn't mean anything. Well! I am just curious only because some people in the slums and some adventurers were missing. And I heard that Rekenber was doing norman experimentation with those missing people. Hope you don't get me wrong. Actually, it is not a funny rumor. Should investigate the lab where the experiments were carried out." |-| Female Player Dialogue="Oh! What a beautiful lady!! How come a beauty is here, in a place with dangerous rumors?" Walking. "Ahh... Lady, you are so graceful even when you are just walking..." ... "Well, how dare I ask you and be interested in what you do...? I just hope lady gets out of this town with the dangerous rumors." rumors? "Ah... Lady may have not heard of the rumor. Recently, some people from this town, actually from the slums... and some adventurers are missing... Then the rumors came up, since the disappearances are happening pretty often, that Rekenber is committing horrible norman experimentation in their secret lab." me? Norman experimentation? "Yeah! Norman experimentation! There are a lot of rumors that horrible norman experimentation was actually performed. But these people in the slums don't want to believe that due to the welfare movement from Rekenber. Well! The rich don't want to believe it either, I think... And a couple of weeks ago, um, what's his name? Wolfchev? Anyway, that researcher got fired from the lab. I think he must be involved with this rumor. So please, lady. Please don't be in a place like this and stay in safe areas. It seems like a pretty serious matter. Should investigate the lab where the experiments were carried out." Notes *You can talk to Wolfchev after the quest to begin a quest to kill one of each of the Regenschirm Laboratory MVP monsters (3rd and 4th floor ones). You may enter an instanced dungeon by clicking on the hatch leading down to hunt one of the MVP monsters. This quest has a cooldown. *On iRO, the NPC Mr. Adbar (/navi lighthalzen 251/207) outside of the slums' gate will send you directly to the entrance of the instance dungeon on the 4th floor. Rewards *Access to Regenschirm Laboratory 4th Floor *Access to Wolfchev's Laboratory instance Completion It seems experimental creatures cannot come near the laboratory, just as Wolfchev claimed. :''' "Hey, is there any way to stop those creatures? You should know something, you made those things!" '''Wolfchev: "Urrgg... I didn't expect them to lose control like that... What is wrong with everything? Urr... I think they will ruin my entire laboratory!" :''' "Hey! Wolfchev!" '''Wolfchev: "You?! Hey, please stop them! The creatures are organically connected to those in the same job tier. There is one special creature acting as their boss. If you could deactivate that creature, all slave creatures walking around here will stop moving right away." :''' "Boss creature? Hey! Wolfchev! Where is that boss creature?" '''Wolfchev: "Inside... the laboratory... It should be awake now. It's sad to have to destroy my life's work, but I can't take this anymore..." :''' "How can I get into your laboratory?" '''Wolfchev: "Oh, wait! I will help you get in there. The good news is the boss creatures are not set up to awaken all at once, even though the slaves are. But still, it's really dangerous since we don't know when they will escape from there. So, please prepare your party members and take care of those boss creatures. I'm not sure how long this place will hold up." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Serious Rumor Serious Rumor